Good that can come from evil
by Angel of death 616
Summary: Bella has been invited to join Hogwarts for the remander years, but how will she cope when they find out her mum is Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Default Chapter

Bella  
  
'I wonder what it will be like?' thought Bella as she sat in her room listening to Marlyn Manson. 'And I wonder what people will think of me because I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, sent to azkaban for the toture of the Longbottoms' ,Bella went over in her head. Bella had been living with muggle foster parents all her life; she couldn't remember even a molecule about what her mum was like. She had been receiving private magic tutoring and this year she had been invited by Dumbledore to attend Hogwarts for sixth and seventh year. 'I just wonder what it will be like.'  
  
***  
  
'Right platform nine and three quarters, were the in hells name is that?' thought Bella as she looked for the platform. 'Come on, come on', she heard someone say, 'you're going to miss the train and then how are we going to get you to school'. Bella seen a red haired woman along with two boys and a girl, she had seen them before but where. 'THE WEASLEYS', she thought remembering the article she read in the Daily Prophet. Bella rushed over to them, 'Excuses me but I'm a bit lost, I'm supposed to get to platform nine and three quarter but I don't know where it is.' Bella told, who she thought was Molly Weasley, 'Don't worry' replied Molly, 'just come with us and you'll be fine'.  
  
***  
  
After getting on the Hogwarts Express Bella found a cabin on her own. 'Great! , everyone knows each other yet I don't know anyone at all, I mean...' Her thoughts where interrupted by the door opening and revealing the two boys she had seen with who she thought was Mrs Weasley. 'Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and this,' said Ron pointing over at the boy standing next to him, 'this is Harry', Harry gave Bella a weak smile and sat down. 'So', said Ron 'how are you?, How are you? And why have we never seen you before at Hogwarts?' 'Well', started Bella, 'My name is Bella Lestrange, I'm fine, and this is my first year at Hogwarts' 'Well then', said Ron, 'pleased to meet you'. Suddenly the door slashed open to reveal a girl with really frizzy hair, 'RON, YOUR LATE FOR THE PREFECTS MEETING!!!' 'Oh sorry, gota go', said Ron as he left the cabin leaving Bella and Harry alone. 'So, whats Hogwarts like?' asked Bella 'Emm..., it's okay I guess', replied Harry looking down at his feet, Harry was still upset about the death of Sirius (Now of course Bella didn't know this, so she didn't know why Harry was upset). 


	2. Time to find out

'Hey, is Potter still grieving over his dead godfather', said Malfoy nastily along with an evil grin across his face as he came into the cabin.  
  
'Go away Malfoy' said Harry, Bella could see the rage in Harry, who was holding it back.  
  
'Wait a second' she thought 'Malfoy? Malfoy? Now where have I heard that name...'.  
  
'And who's this?' said Draco, looking at Bella. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder but Bella was too deep in her thoughts to notice.  
  
'Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?'  
  
'Oh my God! You're my cousin?' cried Bella.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about!', Said Draco.  
  
'There probably isn't any thing I'm just a bit tired, I have been losing a lot of sleep over this concept of going to an actually wizard school', said Bella as she paced the cabin.  
  
Harry was looking up at her wildly interested, how could she manage to think Draco Malfoy of all people was her cousin.  
  
'Calm down' said Draco 'come and sit down' he pointed to a space near him.  
  
'No, I'm fine', said Bella still pacing the cabin.  
  
Harry, who had remembered that Malfoy was a prefect said, 'Hey Malfoy aren't you late for a prefect meeting'.  
  
'Oh damn', Draco said as he rushed out the cabin.  
*** 'Why did you think Draco Malfoy of all people was your cousin?', Harry asked as Bella sat down.  
  
'Well, do you know Bellatrix Lestrange?' Bella asked Harry. 'Yes',  
  
'Well, do you remember my second name?'  
  
'To tell you the truth I wasn't listening to a word you said until you came up with the idea that Draco Malfoy, of all people, was your cousin'.  
  
'I didn't want to tell anyone this, but...' Bella looked down at her shoes, 'Bellatrix Lestrange is my mum'. 'WHAT?', cried Harry in disbelief, how could this quiet, friendly, polite girl be Bellatrix Lestrange, an evil, twisted, tormented women, be her mother. 'I knew people would react that way when I told them', Bella sighed.  
  
Harry felt a little sorry for Bella, and it wasn't her Fault her mum was Bellatrix so Harry thought he would give her a chance.  
  
'I don't care who your mum is, all I care is that your nice to me and my friends, which should not be a challenge for you', said Harry and Bella giggled, sounded like a angel giggling to Harry.  
  
***  
  
'So why where you sent to a muggle foster home instead of to your relatives?', asked Harry, once Bella had explained that she had never meet her mum or relatives.  
  
'Well, most of my relatives have had track records of being death eaters, and the minister didn't want to take a risk of me becoming a death eater and ending up like my mum. Why did your friend Ron not recognise my second name?' asked Bella once she had finished Harry's question.  
  
'Ron isn't very good at remembering second names, so he probably forgot that was the second name of Bellatrix. Why did you not go to Hogwarts on the first year?'  
  
'They didn't want to put other students at Hogwarts at a risk, so they sent a tutor to teach me all the stuff I would learn'  
  
Harry and Bella asked each other questions, told each other facts and giggled a t each others jokes for the rest of the train journey. 


End file.
